Bearing chambers are sealed so that oil from bearing cavity is contained inside the oil system by mean of pressurized air and controlled gap carbon element. The pressure differential is calculated to stay positive relative to the bearing chamber so that the air flows into the bearing cavity under all operating conditions. When the engine is shut down, pressure from both sides reduces, and oil inside the bearing chamber tends to go down under gravity effect. The shaft and seal runner may become wet, and oil on the surface may seep by capillarity into the seal controlled gap to the air side of the seal element. The leakage of oil has been conventionally addressed by mean of a dripping groove on the runner outside diameter and in front of the sealing element. However, this feature becomes useless in vertically oriented engines when the shaft slope is pointing upward as opposed to conventional horizontal position.